Light in the dark: a Pokemon high school love story
by CrossSkulledGaming
Summary: What happens when a Pikachu, who is a Dark and Electric type falls for a Psychic type and his entire world crashes down around him? rated M for language and future chapters (wink,wink c;) so, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Light in the dark: A Pokemon high school**  
**love story. By: OrderlyChaos15**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and never will, they belong to their rightful owners Game freak, and also. This is my first fanfic, so please, criticism is welcomed, tell me how i honestly did, OK? And 1 more thing, the love story itself wont happen till chapter 2 so, yeah, anyways, enjoy :D**

Hey, my names Matt Nasworthy, and I'm just the average teenager in my hometown of Katana, passing grades, friends, gaming nerd, and 'the crush.' Oh, by the way; did i forget to mention I'm a Pikachu? I guess I did from the look you're giving me _~heh~_. Well, I should mention I'm not your average Pikachu. I have black fur with golden yellow spots on my cheeks, with red stripes on my back. My eyes are blue and the tips of my ears yellow. Not your average Pikachu, right? To put it simply, my mom is a Raichu and my dad is an Umbreon. Even weirder, I got both of their types. I'm an electric and dark type- anyways, I'm pretty sure you're not here to hear me ramble on, right? You're here for my story, yeah? OK, everything changed for me when... 'She' came into my life. Now, let's get to the story shall we?

It was a calm, sunny day. The light beamed through the blinds of my bedroom window, my floor littered with dirty clothes, some books and video-games with a Xbox laying next to my desktop computer on my deck next to the door. My TV (a 32 inch plasma screen) against the wall at the foot of my bed. Getting out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked over to the calender with a slight smile on my face.''Let's see what today is.'' I looked closer at the calender, inspecting the circled date, my smile quickly fading, and being replaced with a deep frown. ''Oh god...'' I said, facepawing. 'The first day of school.' I thought. ''Matthew!'' I heard my mom call up, ''Get up! It's your first day of high-school and you're gonna be late!'' I sighed, knowing how my mother gets when i'm late for anything _~shudder~. _So, I rushed through my bedroom door, quickly grabbing my Yu-gi-oh backpack with Jaden on the back and down the stairs to the kitchen. ''Alright mom, I'm going!'' I said quickly before rushing out the front door. ''OK Sweetie!'' She called out to me. ''Be safe, and have a good day!'' ''OK Mom, I will.!'' I said as i ran down the edge of the sidewalk.

I was walking along the sidewalk, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face smiling, my head in the clouds, and humming to my favorite song 'Dreams of an Absolution' when i felt a splash of water hit the back of my neck, running down my back. I spinned around on my heel, scanning for the source of the water. It didn't take me long when i noticed a familiar looking brown tail sticking out of some bushes nearby. I smirked as i closed in on the bushes, hiding my presence so he wouldn't notice me. I tensed up before pouncing on the bushes, hearing a surprised yelp as i hit my target. I laughed, my laughter joined by another as i watched the Bibarel before me was flat on his back with me sitting on his chest. ''It's pretty easy to find you Ryo when your tails sticking out.'' I said with a smirk. Ryo was one of my friends from kindergarten. He was a vaguely large Pokemon, even for a Bibarel. ''Been awhile dude.'' He told me, pushing me off so he could get up and dust himself off. ''You a freshmen 2?'' He asked me. I simply nodded for my answer. ''Yeah, at Katana high.'' ''Same here dude.'' I looked around, noticing a lack of a certain person. ''Hey Ryo, where's Nekio?'' I asked. Before he could answer, I was tackled to the ground by someone, being pinned to the ground. I rubbed my forehead, gritting my teeth. ''What the hell..?'' I said, as i turned to get a better view of the person who tackled me. it was obviously a girl, i could tell from the curves of her hips and chest; she had red and black fur, and appeared to be some kind of fox pokemon. ''Hey Matt-Chan!'' She exclaimed, allowing me to now identify who she was. ''Hey Nekio.'' I told her. Nekio is another friend from kindergarten. She was smart and kinda cute to be honest, and she had a little bit of a crush on me. _~hah~_. She hugged me tightly around my neck, burying her snout into my fur. ''I missed you so much!'' She told me. looking up into my eyes, a sparkle in them. ''It's been so long since... before...'' She bit her paw slightly, a blush upon her face. I felt the heat rise to my face suddenly. ''What do you mean by before!?'' I exclaimed. Ryo just stood there and laughed. ''Gotcha!'' She said, giving me a wink. ''You're always so fun to play with Matt-Chan.'' I was about to protest when in the distance i heard the sound of a bell going off, the melody seeming familiar. realizing soon enough that, ''were late!'' I shouted to my friends. I cant believe i let time slip from me. ''We gotta book it, come on!'' I took off down the sidewalk towards the direction the bell came from, soon being followed by my friends.

We ran a couple of blocks soon enough after avoiding obstacle, taking alternate routes and avoiding an unwanted fight with a Aggron. _~Don't ask~. _Soon, the school was withing view, a large white building with 4 towers at each of the corners of the building, a crowd of Pokemon (obviously students) were going through the front doors. ''We're almost there.'' I told my friends, walking towards the large crowd. ''Come on.'' I gestured with my paw to the building. When we passed through the front doors, i took a quick look around. The inside was pretty big itself with enough room for probably 10 - 15 students to stand side by side. I took notice of the door to my left labeled 'Office' and the one to my right labeled 'Cafe'. the hall we were in reached from the front of the school to the back of the school with a few halls connecting to it and lockers lining the walls. I took it all in a instant. ''This place is amazing.'' I muttered. I noticed the crowd was now going through a door to my far right, the doors labeled 'Auditorium'. ''Come on guys, this way.'' I said, heading towards the auditorium with my friends behind me.

Once inside, i scanned my surroundings. The floor was red carpet, and the seats were red velvet with stainless steals frames and a stage at the end of the room. The basic auditorium. On the stage stood a old looking Alakazam. He looked important with the crown-like hat on his head, and the scepter in his hand. ''Hello students!'' He shouted to the crowd. ''I am Mr. Sagama and I will be your principal. Welcome to Katana High!'' The crowd began to murmur among themselves before he spoke again. ''I'm glad you could join us for this year, I hope you will enjoy your time here, now for starters.'' He paused, looking around at the crowd. ''This school is different than most im afraid,'' he began, a smile on his aged face. ''First of all, this school has dorms, so you will be living here for the school year, being able to visit family on breaks.'' The crowd broke into hushed voices as they spoke to one another, some questioning against dorms and others up for the idea. ''Dorms?'' I questioned, the word alien to me for i never heard of them before. ''Hey Ryo, what are dorms?'' I asked, turning to him. Ryo didnt look so good, like that time when we went to the state fair and he ate that bad Oran berry and blew chunks everywhere. ''Ryo?'' He looked at me, his face in a state of frozen shock. ''Dorms,'' he began. ''Are shared rooms at school where students are to spend their nights at during the school year, like a second home.'' The answer hit me hard. 'Im going to be living at school!?' I thought. 'Did mom even know about this!?' I looked around in panic. 'This cant be happening!'

Soon, we were dismissed to our dorms to drop off our belongings (mainly for the few who knew about this.) before classes began, but before doing so he did hand out keys and rooms numbers for our dorms, I myself being in room 269. I walked down the long, dark hallway in the dorm section of the building, looking for my dorm room so I could at least chill before classes started. ''267... 268... 269.'' I said plainly, taking the key out of my backpack pocket, pushing it intot he lock of the room and twisting the knob.

When I opened the door I had little time to react when a blue blur lunged at me.

**A/N: OK guys, this was my first fanfic; Honestly, I enjoyed writing this for you guys, now i'd like for you to know, you 2 can have your character in my story! Awesome right? Just PM me ****with your character's details. Ill be accepting till March 18th, Ill only let the ones i like myself or my friends like, or just the ones i think could really add to the story, so here's the template for your characters:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Fav. Class:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:(to define what kind of people they're into)**

**Grade:(freshmen, sophmore, junior, or senior)**

**description of character:(and a pic would be nice 2, but only if you want)**

**and no poke-morphs or poke humans, just regular pokemon, they can be shiny if you want.**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day! ~Cross.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, First of all, I felt my last chapter was a little short... so this chapter I'm gonna try and make it longer, OK? And also, the love story is introduced this chapter! Post what you think, criticism is welcomed, and I do not own Pokemon, now, thank you and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

I stared up into the eyes of my attacker. His eyes a deep brown and his skin a light blue. The unknown Pokemon glared at me, a growl being suppressed in the back of his throat. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' It asked me, its voice deep and quiet, but strong. I identified the Pokemon to obviously be a male. ''What're you doing in my room?'' ''Your room?'' I asked, obviously confused. 'I thought this was my room.' I thought to myself. ''This is my room!'' I heard myself tell him, showing him the room key and paper with the room number. He took the paper from me, examining it. ''What the...!'' He said, getting off of me to go check something on the wall. I quickly got up on my feet, and glared at him, irritated. He appeared to be a Crocanaw with the ble scales, and the red fins, the spotted pattern of his belly. He looked like if he really wanted too, he could, he could have bit my head off at any moment, and I didnt feel like being headless at the moment so i kept quiet, looking around the room to get a better take on it.

It was a small, average room with two beds lined on the right wall with a chest separating them. A desk by the single window with a windows desktop on it, and a mini-fridge beside it, under the window. The walls were a baby blue with a single white door to the right. The bathroom i guessed from the odor that was coming from its direction. ''Ah, fuck.'' I heard him finally say, my vision returning to him. ''I wasn't told about a roommate!'' He paced in front of me, muttering curses under his breath, things I don't think would be very good to say out loud. He sighed, looking over a me. ''Guess were roommates now so... Gotta make the best of it.'' He told me, lending me his paw. ''Name's Dante, and you?'' ''Matt.'' I replied, firmly shaking his paw before releasing my grip. I moved over to the bed, sitting on it's edge. ''Nice place you got here Dante.'' I told him. He smiled over to me. ''Thanks, i thought I was gonna be alone again this year so, I tidied it up. Oh, you can have that bed if you want.'' I thanked him, laying back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. ''I'm a freshmen by the way.'' I told him, turning his way. ''How about you?'' ''Junior.'' He answered. ''You'll enjoy it here by the way, trust me.'' ''Alright.'' I sorted through my backpack, thankful I always carried a 3DS with me for emergencies. (Tests/Quizzes.) I switched it on, smiling at the always welcoming main menu, going over to the game square and clicking it. It took me to the menu for Mario kart, so i went to the start race option. ''Watch'a playin'?'' .Dante asked me, sitting on the bed beside me, watching the screen. ''Mario kart.'' I told him, showing him the screen. ''Cool.''

I played the game as Mario for awhile with Dante watching me win race after race with a few close calls. As i won for the umpteenth time, i heard the bell for 1st period ring throughout the school. ''It's been that long already?'' I asked no one in particular, switching my game off and slipping it into my backpack, pulling it over my shoulder. ''OK, I gotta go man, see ya!'' I rushed out the door, grabbing my schedule from my bed. ''Later man!'' Dante called out after me, shutting the door behind me. I walked along the edge of the hall, looking down at my schedule:

1st - Algebra 2nd - Biology

3rd - History 4th - Lunch

5th - English 6th - Art

7th - Swimming 8th - Speech.

OK, first period iv'e got Algebra, I better hurry. As i turned the corner of the hall to get to my 1st period, i saw a group of Pokemon forming a ring in the middle of the hall, obviously distracted by whatever was in the middle. 'What was so important as to attract a crowd of this size.' I wondered. I approached the crowd, pushing my way through to the front, but when I got there, what I saw made my fur stand on end. In the middle of the ring were 2 Pokemon, a badly bruised Umbreon, obviously a shiny from his blue rings and he wore a cobalt blue t-shirt, which was odd cause usually pokemon don't wear clothes to begin with, and standing over him was a Pignite, a smug look on his face as he looked down at the beaten Umbreon. ''I told ya Dust.'' He said too the Umbreon, picking it up by its neck fur. ''I don't like seeing you shiny freaks around this place, but you showed up anyways, guess I gotta teach ya a lesson.'' He threw the Umbreon to the ground, the crowd egging him on as light began to collect at his fist. He made to strike the Umbreon down with his fist but i intercepted with a well placed quick attack to his face. Catching him off-guard, causing him to fall flat on his bum. I helped the Umbreon up too his feet. ''Hey, are you ok?'' I asked him, brushing his fur off of any dust. He stood there silently, his cheeks red for some reason. ''Y-yeah...'' He told me. ''Thank you...'' ''No problem!'' I told him, turning back to face the Pignite again, who was back on his feet. ''Well lookie here...'' He said, staring me down, his eyes dilated, filled with rage and a fake smile on his face. ''Another shiny freak, guess you wanna get beaten on too huh?'' Flames formed around his muzzle, collecting in a sphere of flames before he released it as a stream of fire. ''Dark Pulse!'' I shouted, a dark aura enshrouding me before releasing it as a dark ring, snuffing out the flames and knocking the Pignite through the crowd and into a locker hard. He looked at me, a look of terror frozen on his face. ''Wh-what the fuck!?'' He shouted, getting up, his back against the wall. ''H-how did you...! Y-you're an even bigger freak than the shiny!'' He turned and took off down the hall, his tail between his legs.

The crowd now dispersed minute later, I turned to the Umbreon who was still in shock from what he saw, staring at me as if I crashed down from the ceiling. ''How'd you do that!?'' He asked me, surprised by my use of dark pulse. ''Well,'' I started, not really liking to go into detail on this subject. ''My dad was an Umbreon and my mom a Raichu so, I got both of their types.'' I told him. ''By the way, I'm Matt, and you are?'' He smiled at me, a kindness in his golden yellow eyes. ''My name is Dust...'' He told me, lending out a paw. ''Nice to meet you...'' ''Ditto!'' I shook his paw. ''What was all that about anyways? Who was that guy?'' I asked. Dust simply looked down sadly with a sigh. ''That was Adam.'' He answered. ''He is a bully who likes to pick on us shiny pokemon, like others who think we're just freaks.'' He had a sad look in his eyes now. ''I don't think you look like a freak.'' I told him. ''In fact, i think you look pretty cool!'' ''Really?'' He asked me, looking up into my eyes. ''Yeah, with those blue rings and everything!'' He smiled. ''Thanks.'' I was about to head back to class when i heard someone shout. ''Big brother!'' The voice was quiet feminine, I turned to the see the source of the called when my heart just slowed down right there, staring at the pink, canine like pokemon who i identified to be a Espeon. She was small for her species but she made up for it with her nice, slender curves, her fur a shining pink that it almost glowed and the gem on her forehead gleamed brightly like her beautiful ruby red eyes. She ran over too Dust's side, rubbing up against him. ''Big brother.'' She told him. ''Are you ok? You look badly injured!'' He put an arm over her shoulder, almost hugging her. ''Im fine sis, thanks to this guy.'' He said, gesturing my way. I gulped, watching as the Espeon now approached me. ''Thank you for protecting my big brother!'' She told me, licking my cheek gently before saying goodbye to her brother and taking off down the hall, dissapearing around a corner. I held the spot on my cheek where she licked me, gazing down the hall as if expecting her to come back. ''Who was she...?'' I asked Dust, turning too him now. ''She is my little sister.'' He told me. ''Her name's Caitlin, and she's new to this school, I myself am a junior.'' ''Freshman.'' I told him, showing him my schedule, pointing o the part that said I was freshman. He looked at the paper and grinned. ''So you are, and look, we got the same 1st and 4th periods.'' I looked at my schedule as he pulled out his, holding it next to mine. I compared them and sure enough, we did have the same 1st and 4th.

''Well then,'' I said. ''Care to lead the way?'' I smiled at him, causing his face to redden again for some reason. ''S-sure..'' He said, walking down the hall with me close behind.

When we got there, we were met with the entire class staring at us, almos causing Dust to faint. ''Well, well, well...'' The teacher (a particularly young Lucario wearing some kind of skin-tight suit) said. ''Looks like we have a couple of tardy students.'' Some pokemon started whispering to eachother as others snickered. I lowered my head and sighed as Dust's ears flattened against the back of his head. ''Please take the remaining seats in the back.'' He said, pointing at two empty seat. ''Alright...'' I said, pulling Dust to the seats. As we sat down, our teacher went on with the lesson, explaining angles and sides and degrees but i really couldnt get into it, my mind was stuck on that Espeon, the way she walked with grace like an angel and her voice... oh so beautiful.

The rest of the school day practically flew by, in Biology we had to dissect a dead Politoad, making me wanna throw up right there. After that in History, we learned of a group of pokemon called 'the elements of justice' saved us from Team Plasma almost 16 years ago. At lunch, i grabbed a hamburger from the lunch line (the poor Miltank) and sat with my friends Nekio, Ryo, and Dust but Dante wasn't there. the rest of the school day just blurred together as I was walking down the hall with Caitlin still on my mind when I noticed Dust through a glass window in the library alone. I went in there and just stopped by to say hi. ''Hey Dust.'' I told him, taking the seat beside him. He must've really been into the book he was reading because it was several minutes before he looked up and said hi. ''Hey Matt...'' He said to me, making me turn to him to hear what he had to say. ''Yeah?'' I asked. He smiled at me, getting up and... licking my cheek before walking away. ''I'll see you later man.'' He said, before walking out the door of the library, leaving me there wondering: ''What just happened...?''

**A/N: OK, this was chapter 2 and I already introduced some form of drama! OMG. anyways, I hope you keep reading and looking forward too new chapters, and yes, I am still accepting OC's, just PM me your character and Ill look it over and if i like it, I'll add it to the story in a later chapter, and I got a request for some of my early fans (If any) um, the subject is, I need a profile pic and im no good at art sadly _~heheheh C~. _So, if you're a good artist, and you feel up to it, will you make me a profile pic based off of this story and, i dont know, PM me a link or something to it when its done, but only if you want 2, anyways, thanks for reading and check ya later! :3 ~Cross**


End file.
